


The Wilderness Within

by Nariva



Category: Far Cry 3, Hatchet - Book Series
Genre: Crossover, Drug Use, Gen, Murder, On Hiatus, Pirates, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rook Islands, Tatau, Violence, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: When Jason Brody returned to the Islands, he did not go alone.





	

     He was regretting this already. The girl whose name he hadn't bothered to memorize sat beside him, typing away at her phone like it was her only true connection to the world. Tap tap tap, the little keys went, tap tap tap. She would giggle every now and then, and show whatever she had found to be so amusing to the boy to her right. Was he her brother? They certainly looked alike, with the same curly red hair and dark brown eyes. Their eyes. He closed his own, desperately trying to block out the tapping of her keys, their shared soft laughter. He had taken one look at their eyes and _known_. He would find no kindred spirit here, at least for now. And if Brian dared to be honest with himself, he didn't think he would. It had been a long shot, the hopes of finding someone like himself here. Still, it had been this or staying with his mother, who was trying in vain to integrate the man with the short blond hair into his life. Brian felt his lips curl in disgust, and he shook himself from that train of thought, not looking to go down that path once again. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Brian really wished the girl's battery would hurry up and _die_ already.

     "Stacey, yes?" Their guide asked, and he heard the girl give a positive response. For a moment, Brian allowed himself to hope. He opened his eyes, sought the girl's face, and felt his hopes die once more. Clear blue eyes only glanced in his direction, and though the contact was brief, a few mere seconds, he knew. Just like the sister and brother, just like the guide, not even a hint of the wild forests lay within them. Brian closed his eyes again, ignored the steady arrivals of the rest of their group. A boy. Tap tap tap. A young woman. Tap tap tap. A family of three. Tap tap tap. A young couple. Tap tap tap. An older woman. Tap tap tap. Brian twisted his fingers tightly together; took a deep breath to steady himself. He would not take the phone from the girl. He would _not_ take the phone from the girl. The conversation of the family, the young woman humming under her breath, the faint sound of country music coming from his left. Why had he come here? _Why_ had he come here?

     "Ah," the sudden surprise that tinged their guide's voice forced his eyes open, "our latecomer's here!" Tap tap- Silence? It was the sudden hush of the girl's keys that finally made him look to the new arrival, only faintly curious at what could have fully stoppe- Tattoos stretched up the man's left arm, a dark, harsh riot of animals and the wild that immediately drew Brian's eyes to his face. The man had turned to speak to the guide, and the boy straightened, hiding his confusion as the girl resumed her typing. Were the tattoos tribal? He listened to the man speak, and caught no accent. Were they fake, then? Well done replicas? His brief conversation apparently finished, the young man turned to take a seat, and the boy took his chance. Brian looked the newcomer in the eye, and sucked in a harsh breath at what he saw there. The sharp eyes of a predator stared back at him, the wilderness teeming within.

 


End file.
